


Oblivious

by roxashighwind



Series: 2018 MCU Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boyfriends, Deaf Clint Barton, M/M, Oblivious Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: Keeping things to yourself is kind of a given when you’re in the heroing lifestyle. Every hero and secret agent he’s met has had something (or many things in some cases) that they didn’t or couldn’t or wouldn’t share, and Scott doesn’t blame them. Being a spy or hero is hard, and sometimes a person just needs to keep their secrets.-Day trip to the river for some alone time ends with a bit of a surprise.





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt fill for the [2018 MCU Bingo](http://mcubingo.tumblr.com)!   
> Ship: Clint/Scott; Prompt: Secrets
> 
> All of my fills (this first card and future cards) will be in a series, though they will not be related; each fill will stand on its own!

Keeping things to yourself is kind of a given when you’re in the heroing lifestyle. Every hero and secret agent he’s met has had something (or many things in some cases) that they didn’t or couldn’t or wouldn’t share, and Scott doesn’t blame them. Being a spy or hero is hard, and sometimes a person just needs to keep their secrets.

There are some things, though, that shouldn’t be a secret ten months into knowing a guy. Biblically knowing a guy, if you catch Scott’s drift. He and Clint have been banging on the regular (and Hope makes a disgusted face every time he or Luis use those terms for his relationship with the archer), and yet he has just now found out that his boyfriend has hearing aids. 

Either they’re hearing aids, or Clint is a  _ double spy _ .

They had just climbed out after an unplanned trip into a muddy midwestern river. How they’d ended up in the river when they should have been continuing their leisurely walk through the almost-woods is anyone’s guess. Alright, maybe they’d been making out against a tree that wasn’t meant to support two enthusiastic grown men, and had dumped them into the river as punishment for their PDA. 

“What are those?” he asks. They’re not on a mission, not doing anything that would necessitate in-ear communication. 

Clint blinks at him, blond hair plastered to his forehead. On his upturned palm is a flesh colored device that looks very similar to the stealth comms. With his other hand, he pokes at his ear, opening his mouth almost in a yawn. “Gimme a second.”

Scott watches as Clint checks the item over before he works it back into his ear. “Yeah, sure. Okay.”

“Did… Scott. What did you think I had in my ears all the time?” He’s dripping on the bank of the river, so is Scott, and they’re both muddy from mid-calf down. 

He shrugs. “Double spy?”

“Double… spy. Scott.”

Fond exasperation is a good look on Clint, and Scott gives in to the urge to poke his arm in lieu of kissing him. “I just thought that you were always prepared in case Natasha needed you or something.” 

“That makes more sense than I expected.” Clint nudges Scott and moves toward the car. “Ready to head out?” 

“I think I have towels in the back of the van.” 

He bumps his shoulder against Scott’s again. “Hope so,” he replies, and begins to meander his way back to the van. “I still can’t believe that you didn’t realize.”

“How was I supposed to know? It’s not like you advertise, and I’m pretty sure it’s kind of rude to ask ‘hey, are you hard of hearing?’ Even when you’re dating the person.” Their wrists bump against each other as they walk, and Scott captures Clint’s hand after another few yards. 

Clint laughs, and makes a ‘Well that’s fair’ shrug and motion with his hand. “I assumed you knew. It’s in my SHIELD file.”

“You’re greatly overestimating my desire to read those boring things.” He laughs. He squeezes Clint’s hand and drifts to the side as they walk, tugging Clint toward a far sturdier looking tree just off the edge of the trail. “Wanna make out again?”

He looks like he’s going to protest for a hot second, only to nod and grin. “Absolutely.”

\--

The real secret is that Scott’s a dumbass. (If anyone asks Hope, she’d say that’s not a secret at all.)

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at my [tumblr!](http://roxashighwind.tumblr.com) come say hi!


End file.
